marioluigifandomcom-20200216-history
Mario
Here are the rules of the Mario & Luigi Wiki. Following them is a requirement on this wiki. Failure to do so may result in blocking, which are detailed below. User Account Creation *Anyone can sign up and make an account-it's free, easy, and will give you better privileges. Make your user name appropriate, or otherwise face a block by admins. We strongly recommend you use a nickname rather than your real name to protect personal information. Editing This Wiki *Absolutely anybody can edit articles. Make sure you use correct spelling, punctuation, and grammar (not required on user pagers, talk pages, and forums-but is recommended). Whenever possible, put references in articles, so those who provided the info can get proper credit. Articles on This Wiki *Absolutely anything even remotely having to do with the Mario and Luigi series is welcome as articles. It can be the most minor, unimportant thing you can think of. We even welcome articles on beta elements (like Wario) and cameos (like the Super Mushroom). *Article titles need to be capitalized. Non Mario & Luigi Articles *We forbid any articles having absolutely nothing to do with the Mario and Luigi series, however, any such information, such as references in other games, must be in the trivia section. *If you absolutely must write an article about a character not from the M&L series, please do so on your user blog. Adding Images *Any images added to this wiki MUST have something to do with the Mario and Luigi series, unless it goes on forums or userspaces. *Always put the licensing on the images, so whoever made them can get proper credit. *Images uploaded must be legal (obviously) and must, in general, be considered appropriate. Any offensive images will be swiftly deleted, and you may be blocked. Swearing and Inappropriate or Offensive Language *NO SWEARING IS ALLOWED. Each curse may be met with banning, depending on the severity. *Any racially, religiously, or sexually offensive comments will be met with harsh consequences. The punishment is determined by the administrators. *Please refrain from insulting other users. THIS GOES FOR EVERYONE. Swearing at other users will almost certainly get you blocked. Sock Puppetry Policy *Users can create alt accounts to use on the wiki just so long as they don't vandalize the wiki with them. If they abuse the abilities, the account (alongside the original) will be blocked. Alt accounts should mainly be used for admins but not solely limited to them. Personal Information *You are not required to display personal information such as your name, address, telephone number, or email address. In fact, we recommend you don't in order to protect your privacy. However, if you decide to put any such information on this website, we will not be held responsible for any damages resulting from displaying such info. Blocking/Banning *If you disobey the rules on this page, you will be blocked by an administrator. The duration of the block depends on the severity of the offense. *If you feel you have been unfairly blocked, please contact the administrator who blocked you. If they do not respond, or refuse to unblock you, please contact another administrator. They might change the block, if they deem it unfair. Administrative Privileges *Administrators (also known as sysops) can block users, delete pages, and lock pages, among other things. Please show respect for administrators. *Administrators must be reasonable and still must follow all the rules on this page. If an administrator is abusing their powers, ask a bureaucrat (a trusted user who is a permanent administrator) for help. Administrator List Bureaucrats: *The RPG Gamer *Shadow34 *Fawfulfury65 *Hunter Neb (inactive) Administrators: *Ratfink43 *Slipknot Darkrai *Broggy and Blitty We need a few more administrators on the site. Contact The RPG Gamer on his message wall if you are interested. And So...? Without farther ado, start editing, and most importantly, have fun!